


Family Relations

by winter129



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter129/pseuds/winter129
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft are famous brothers. However, what if there were two more siblings in the picture? One blood-related and one adopted? The story becomes much more complicated and that much more dangerous when they return to the brothers in London. Their return now threatens all ties that had existed between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to BBC for their characters and for the creator of Enola Holmes. However, the OCs remain mine. Thank you so much for your interests! Enjoy!

A girl with jet black hair, brown eyes, and short in stature, was walking with a simple suitcase in her hand. She had already sent her packages to the flat that she would stay in. She breathed in deeply, taking up the British air that she had forgotten since she had fled the country. In her other hand, she held her phone. It was clear that she was reading something as she waited for a cab to take her to the place she will now call home.

Then, the classic, black cab approached, and she heard a "Miss Enola Holmes?" from the cabbie.

"Ah! It's me! Hello!" She replied as she approached the vehicle. She stuffed her suitcase next to her and said,

"221B Baker Street please!" She requested in an almost excited tone.

The man turned around in confusion, and asked, "ma'am? Are you going to see the famous Sherlock Holmes?"

Upon hearing the question, Enola looked up from her phone, leaned back into the seat and smirked. She then replied, saying,

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

And with that, the cab drove away from the airport, heading to the ever-so-famous address of England's consulting detective.


	2. You, My Dear Brother

"Sherlock! That was immensely inappropriate!" John yelled at the consulting detective as they entered the man's flat in Baker Street. He inadvertently closed the door a little too hard, giving Mrs. Hudson quite a scare as she came in to greet her tenant and his friend.

Upon hearing John's remark, Sherlock merely scoffed and replied, "He had it coming."

Without knowing the context of the story, the landlady merely shook her head in confusion and stopped her tenant.

"Holmes, you have a client."

Sherlock froze midstep in annoyance.

"Mrs. Hudson, I told you no clients for the rest of the night!" He said in frustration while ruffling his black curls.

"Well, I could not stop her. She said you will die from annoyance the moment you see her. I did not know what that meant, but she just merely settled down in the room and refused to get up. I gave up on kicking her out."

John looked with surprise. If that was the tenacity the client upstairs had, what kind of case were they up for next? As he looked back between Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock, who seemed to have a stare each other down for a moment regarding the client, a woman's voice rang out from the flat.

"Sherlock Holmes, I bloody know that you're in the stairwell! GET. UP. HERE."

Sherlock froze when he heard the voice and as if something had possessed him, he suddenly bolted up the stairs. John merely followed in surprise and confusion. When they entered the living room, a young girl around her early 20s was lounging on the sofa in staring at the wall, face completely in boredom.

Sherlock once again stopped in shock. John peeked over his shoulder as best as he could, since he could not really see the face of the client. The girl looked at Sherlock, smiled, and said,

"Finally. I thought I would die waiting for you!" She said in happy tone. "Hello Sherlock. Long time no see." She said.

John became very confused. An acquaintance of Sherlock's? But his confusion deepened when Sherlock replied in a dark tone. It sounded almost like frustration and confusion were mixed together. And Sherlock with those two emotions did not do too well.

"Five years…five… just where…" Sherlock muttered.

As he said this, he moved up closer to the girl. This time, John had a better look at the woman. Jet black hair at the top, but brownish on the bottom. Brown eyes, short, but thin in figure. She had a black leather jacket on top of a tang top and black, ripped jeans. It looked like Sherlock was holding back from either punching this girl or hugging her.

Enola's smile was swiped off. She knew that Sherlock would go on about how she had disappeared. It must have shocked not only him, but a certain someone.

"Sherlock?" John asked. His friend seemed to be in shock.

"Sit down, Sherlock." Enola immediately said. She knew that look on the detective's face all too well. She merely settled to make him more comfortable. But as if on impulse, the detective came up to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her as if he completely felt panicked that she might run away from him. John jumped in shock from his behavior.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS!" he yelled.

"Sherlo-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"

"SHERLOCK!" Enola yelled, stopping her brother. She pushed his arms away in frustration. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she also became angry at him. She expected this reaction. Yet to come back to it and experiencing it was an entirely different matter.

"Calm down. I will tell you what you want to know. So, just please calm down." She said as she breathed heavily in an attempt to remain not let anger take over her. She looked at John, signaling him to help her deal with the detective.

"Sherlock? Who is she?" John asked. He wanted to know what was going on.

Sherlock did not respond. He merely kept staring at the young woman in front of him. As his silence seemed to drag on, Enola let annoyance take over her features.

"Enola Holmes. And you must be John Watson." She added after she introduced her name.

"Holmes?" John Watson looked at the young girl. She was not entirely the same race! He wondered if she was a distant relative of Sherlock's.

The girl looked at the consulting detective who seemed to refocus and slowly turn around.

"Sherlock?" John looked at his friend in confusion.

"John…she's…she is my younger sister." He said to John.

"What?" He asked. It did not seem to make sense.

The girl sat back down onto the sofa to answer his question.

"I was adopted by the Holmes family when I was a baby. They took me in, which explains the racial difference and large age gap between us."

"But if she's your sister… what do you mean by-"

"By the five years?" Sherlock interrupted John's question.

John saw the devastation in Sherlock's face. Though he hid it well, it was pretty obvious to the doctor that something happened between the two based on their facial expressions. Enola sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in slight frustration. She never explained to Sherlock nor Mycroft. She expected Mycroft to have at least a close assumption as to what might have happened, but she never knew whether he did or not. Sherlock turned around and looked at Enola.

"Yes, Enola, please do explain about the last five years, as I do not know nor can I make a rather accurate deduction regarding your disappearance." Sherlock said in disdain.

Enola glared at her older brother. She hated that voice tone.

"I was in the United States. I managed to scrap up some of the money I had been saving to go and live for a bit." She said. She looked at Sherlock to see he was following. He merely nodded, motioning her to keep telling her account.

"Once I arrived, I did not have much to live off of, but as I was walking around with not much, I eventually got taken in by a family that helped me finish the rest of my education rather early."

"Who were they?" Sherlock asked.

Enola gave him a wary look then looked at the time on her watch. She then gave him a smirk. Sherlock's face immediately turned into a look of disgust.

"No you didn't." Sherlock said.

"Excuse me, did I just, miss something?" John Watson said in confusion. He did not know what they were talking about.

"My sister-" Sherlock had started when a familiar voice interrupted his sentence,

"Our dear sister contacted me to come visit Baker Street with a rather cryptic message. Hacking into the highest level of government security of England to rather grab my attention." Mycroft said from the doorway.

"Wait, what?!" John said. He looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed harmless, but the fact that she had hacked into the government security to grab Mycroft's attention was serious business. He wondered what she was capable of other than hacking into the British government's security.

Enola stood up and went to hug Mycroft. The elder sibling did not seem all too pleased with the overly enthusiastic hug he was given. But secretly, he felt relieved that she was real. That it was not his imagination nor his dream that this event was taking place. His sister was back home in England.

"Enola…" He huffed as he felt the brutal strength of his sister's arm.

Once she let go, he loosened his tie just a little bit in order to get more air.

"You have learned martial arts Enola. Impressive." He said.

Enola looked at him in mock annoyance. "Don't deduce my life." She said in a dangerous dark tone. As she sauntered off to look around the flat.

Sherlock then looked up at Enola in frustration and asked his question,

"Why did you come back Enola? After all this time of playing hide and seek with us, what brought you to come back to London?"

The atmosphere suddenly seemed to become dangerously serious. As if Sherlock's question turned a switch in Enola. She set down the skull that Sherlock had been talking to when he was alone back to the mantelpiece. Enola then sighed heavily, and then went on to tell her story.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked looking at both of them. She knew Sherlock's question was one Mycroft was also itching to know as well.

"You would never have come back to us if there was nothing." Sherlock said. Mycroft merely looked at Enola solemnly as if repeating Sherlock's sentence. Enola knew that was also the case.

"As you both heard just now, I finished school early. I finished my PhD for computer science around two years ago. With that I had multitudes of opportunity, got enough money for myself, along with it. Got good jobs from companies to check their security from hackers. But then while working, I noticed something strange taking place. As if something was hiding in the firewall but I couldn't trace it at first because it was so interwoven to the programs that big businesses have been using. So I investigated a bit, but I found this. And to get the culprit tracked down, I came to you, Sherlock, my dear brother." She said, and handed Sherlock a USB drive.

He looked up at Enola in curiosity, and then was about to hook it to his own laptop when she snatched it from him.

"What are you doing Enola?" He asked in annoyance. Didn't she give it to him so he could check?

"Don't use it on your computer. It will get hacked from the very first second it gets connected."

The brothers and the army doctor looked as the girl pulled out a small laptop that looked as if it had survived harsh days. She plugged the USB into the port and watched as the screen suddenly brought out a message:

This is a security message regarding all your files.

These will be taken as a reference for taking control of all your accounts from this day forth.

In a few days, we will send you a message regarding a competition you will be entered for

earning your freedom and a great sum of money. If you are to report us to the police, you will

first lose your money. Then you will lose all you love and all you cared for.

Lastly, we will find you and kill you.

"It could be a trick." John Watson piped up.

Enola looked up at him in pity.

"Only if…" she said. She closed the laptop and threw it on the ground. Stepping on it multiple times to make sure the laptop will no longer be functional.

"Enola, if that message is so dangerous, why did you reveal yourself?" Mycroft asked slowly. He really hoped that nothing would happen to their dear sister.

"It's fine, I used a fake entity that does not exist in the world with an old, beaten up laptop I found in a junkyard. I fixed it and used the entity and they will never trace it back to anyone in the world. I made sure of that." Enola said. She then proceeded to take the laptop apart and then break as many things as she could while sitting on the floor.

John Watson observed in surprise as to how intricate her process of taking parts off the laptop was. He never thought it would require so many actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure that they don't find the loophole for the location of the laptop. I made sure it would be set in Switzerland, but it won't hurt to be safe and make sure they cannot find the signal at all."

"How?"

Enola looked up at John with a face expressing her thought process of how to explain to the army doctor.

"I am a good hacker. Is it a simple enough explanation?"

John just looked at the girl as she cleaned up the rest of the dismembered laptop. She then proceeded to put it in a plastic bag and seemed ready to take it somewhere as she stood up.

Sherlock and Mycroft immediately moved to stop Enola.

"Enola, where do you think you are going?" Mycroft asked as he blocked her way.

She merely smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going far. I'm just going to throw this away somewhere. I have a person waiting for me to take it to Switzerland. You all can come with me if you want. But as a warning, just watch from afar since the person doesn't want their identity known."

She then winked and walked past Mycroft down the stairs, heading outside. All three men followed after her per her request to keep a slight distance. They watched as she gave the contents to a man driving a cab, obviously not your normal cabbie. She walked back to her brothers.

"Ok, who is ready for dinner?" Enola asked.

"Of all the things you could possibly have us think of with your sudden arrival, it is dinner?" Sherlock and Mycroft said in unison.

Enola looked up at them and winked. "I'm starving." She said as she headed back into her brother's flat.


	3. Settling In

It did not take long for Enola to move into 221C. Though Sherlock and Mycroft would have preferred that she stayed with them in Mycroft's place, Enola insisted that she find a place of her own. When she suggested 221C, both brothers were flabbergasted. But when Enola showed them the plans for renovating the place, and that Mrs. Hudson had approved, they quickly agreed. With a rich brother, and her own fortune, Enola could escape from her brothers quite quickly.

She worked a rather normal job, a videogame programmer along with consultant for hacking. But when Mycroft insisted that they go down to their parents, Enola refused adamantly.

"Enola Holmes, you will go see our parents. They will be ecstatic to see you."

Enola glared up at him and retorted. They had this conversation since she arrived in Sherlock's flat.

"I already said no, and that's that. I am not seeing them. Never."

Mycroft glared back and calmly replied, making Enola flinch.

"They are your parents."

Enola stopped pacing back and forth in her flat upon hearing that. She looked at her elder brother solemnly. She merely shook her head and sat down, sighing in the process.

"No" she said.

Mycroft sighed as well. He knew that their conversation would lead to no good results. The only reason he came back to her flat was because he missed his sister dearly. He guessed at why she had left, but he never questioned it. When he realized that she did not want to be found, he let her go, lying to Sherlock about being unable to find her. Most of the time, he really couldn't unless she left cryptic messages for him. That was the only reason why Enola knew where he worked, who he worked for, and his relationship with Sherlock.

He looked at his sister, then stood up, redoing the buttons for his suit.

"I better get going. Please say hello to our dear brother Enola." Mycroft said as he headed out.

"You say it to him if you want that delivered. Don't tell me all the time. It's seriously childish." Enola replied. She was tired of being ordered to do things she did not want to do. All she got as a reply was,

"Goodbye Enola."

There was a slight emphasis on the statement. She merely rolled her eyes at the reply. She sighed as she headed back to her computer. She took the pictures of her parents. Well, the Holmes's family picture with her as a baby. The day she got adopted. They looked happy to get a daughter while Mycroft and Sherlock looked entirely bored and annoyed. She then opened another picture. This one was of the family that found her alone in the United States. The ones that really, took care of her. She merely stared at both, which eventually earned a heavy sigh on her part. Enola then closed the file and went back to her work.

It was a good number of hours or coding that she worked on until she finally got fed up with it. Since her worked allowed her to work on her own time, she just grabbed her coat and decided to go for a walk. She really needed fresh air. The moment she got out, she breathed in deeply, enjoying the air. Enola missed all this in the United States. She then turned and saw Sherlock staring at her from his flat. He looked stressed when he saw that she had come out from her flat. He then quickly left the view. She knew that he had gone for his coat to catch up to her.

Enola hurriedly turned around for her walk. Did she not have one moment for herself without being pestered by her brothers?

"Enola!" She heard Sherlock calling her name, trying to catch up to her before she disappeared.

But she merely got annoyed at the fact that her brothers did not trust her enough to let her do whatever she wanted. So, after merely turning around to make eye contact with Sherlock, she smirked and immediately started running from him.

Sherlock saw the smirk on Enola's face and his blood suddenly turned cold. He saw her turn back around and bolt away from him. He tried to follow her, running a solid few miles, but she had disappeared from him. Just like she had all those years ago.

….

Enola looked behind her as she slowed down to a walk. There were no signs of Sherlock. She knew that Sherlock would phone Mycroft and then she had no means of hiding like last time. But she did not mind that. She only wanted fresh air without the hindrance of her brothers. She also knew that unlike Sherlock and a certain someone, the British government did not watch her. Otherwise, the Queen probably would have fired Mycroft for using British security drones for his selfish needs. But soon enough, she got bored of the buzz of the social events going around her and turned back. As she was heading back to her flat, someone bumped into her. She would have believed that this was an accident had she not seen the man's face.

Blood quickly drained from her face upon recognition. If other people were watching this encounter, it would have seemed as if there was nothing wrong. For the two individuals merely acted as if this was an accidental encounter. However, Enola quickened her pace and got her phone out, dialing a number.

"Yeah, hi dad…" She muttered in her American accent as she walked back to her flat.

…

Enola rushed into her flat and slammed the door. She then ran up the stairs and close the entrance almost in panic. When she leaned on the door, she jumped upon hearing Sherlock's voice.

"Good afternoon Enola."

She looked at her brother in trepidation. Sherlock was lounging in her sofa with a look of boredom on his face. But as she did not reply, he turned around to face her and observed. His sister looked stressed, if not panicked. He tried to see if there was any sign of a struggle, but he could only find a sign of her bumping into a stranger, which she must have done while escaping him.

"Is something wrong Enola?" Sherlock asked. He did not enjoy not knowing, but Enola had apparently seemed to learn to hide her emotions well, for she immediately hid away the fearful expression she had.

"Nah…" She replied. Then she went to her room to gather some clothes and then immediately headed for the bathroom. Sherlock merely stood up and followed after her. Knowing the lack of social skills her brother had, she turned around and said,

"Sherlock, are you intending to join me in my shower?" She smirked to see if Sherlock got the hint.

Her brother merely stared at her in confusion until the meaning finally settled into his mind. He made a face of pure disgust and then shoved her into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Since when were you a pervert?" Sherlock asked. He was partly horrified that his sister asked such questions.

"Since you have been following me to the bathroom." She replied back.

Enola had enjoyed making fun of her brothers since she came back. Although it gave her brothers partial heart attacks with her disappearances or tauntings, there was something that Sherlock and Mycroft did not know about Enola. And Enola wanted her darkest secrets kept away from them.

She heard Sherlock head out and yell, "Come over for dinner. Watson and Rosy is coming over."

"Yeah, yeah…" Enola responded. She hated being ordered around, but she also enjoyed the Doctor's company.

Once she heard her brother actually leave, she sighed and messed her hair up in frustration. The image of the man she saw kept haunting her. How did he find her? She thought that she had finally lost him and his colleagues, but apparently it was not. And upon her questions and finishing her bath, she changed into somewhat comfortable clothes. And as she came out of the bathroom, she rubbed her wrists absentmindedly.

Enola had developed a habit of rubbing her wrists ever since she had left the Holmes' residence. And since then, she had tried to overcome it, but something inside her told her that something was going to turn out terribly wrong very soon. But despite thinking that, she quickly finished her work and then changed into something presentable to go over to Sherlock's.

She probably did not need to bother changing, but it did not seem to do justice for Mrs. Hudson's hard work. After all, she only managed to just move in.

When she entered Sherlock's flat, she saw that her brother had managed to go into one of his fits and destroy the flat entirely.

"I'm here!" Enola shouted and lied down on the sofa. She just watched Sherlock stay in his mind palace for about 30 minutes when she heard Dr. Watson come in.

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed and immediately ran down the stairs to help the doctor up the stairs.

"Dr. Watson, please do something about your friend upstairs! I cannot deal with this anymore. I'm bored."

Watson looked at Enola as if she was out of her mind.

"But Sherlock's your brother." He responded.

She looked back at him while holding his daughter.

"You are his best friend. And besides, I left home, remember? I haven't seen him in a long time, so don't get me involved in this mister." She challenged back.

Watson looked at the girl again and sighed exasperatedly. Why did he manage himself to get entangled in this in the first place?

He headed up and just slapped Sherlock across the face and told him to clean up the flat a little. Enola smirked at what took place. She then told John, "Thanks! I'll have to slap him whenever he gets annoying."

Watson merely nodded and helped Sherlock situate the place. While doing so, he occasionally looked at Enola as she played with his daughter. She was a natural babysitter. Enola caught him staring and chuckled.

"I babysat kids back in the States. It pays well as a day job when you have a good reputation." She told the Doctor.

She saw Watson's eyes grow big in bewilderment and heard him grumble under his breath, "Show-off."

She merely chuckled and kept playing with Rosy.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat at the table and had dinner. Mrs. Hudson joined in, trying to pry funny stories from Sherlock's childhood. Enola fell silent when Mrs. Hudson asked,

"What was it like, living under the famous Holmes?"

Sherlock and Watson noticed that Enola began rubbing her wrists as tension rose in her facial features. Sherlock merely took it as a nervous tick while Watson noticed something more. He looked worriedly over to Sherlock, hoping that the brother would have noticed, but instead found a disinterested person just eating his dinner. Watson did not say anything. It was Enola's responsibility and secret. He would not push it.

"Not the best family to live under, considering that they named me Enola." She finally responded.

"Why, what's wrong with Enola?" Watson asked when he saw Sherlock flinch.

"Dr. Watson, what do you think Enola spells when it is backwards?" the girl asked him. Then Watson had a look of realization and fell silent after a little, "Oh."

The tension grew thicker. Enola merely put her dishes away and looked outside the window as Sherlock and Watson were talking about their schedules. Nobody was outside, but a knot formed in her gut. After such a long time, she felt fear course through her and texted her parents in the United States. She wanted to get out of England as quickly as possible, before things got too big for her to handle.


	4. The Case

Enola looked around as she finally left her flat. She had to go meet up with her clients to tell them that she finished debugging their system. Enola honestly hated cases like these, but she got good money, so she just continued doing them. Of course when Sherlock found out that she was solving cases such as these, it honestly annoyed him to the core. It was mostly deskwork. And he hated that so much. 

 

Once she finished her meeting, she headed back towards Baker Street. She had to get this case over with as soon as possible. It wasn’t easy to get her brother to focus on her case. He was always bombarded with clients and cases. When he found one interesting, he merely just jumped in and nothing else came to his mind. However, she finally needed her brother to solve hers. She was running out of time.

 

In all honesty, the reason for her rushing the case was because of the man she had bumped into. Him being in England and bumping into her meant one thing: They had caught onto her. She wished that she could have held on to her private life for a bit, but it seemed that that was not meant to be.

 

“I’m here Sherlock.” She yelled up the stairs as she climbed up. Regardless of who was in that room, she was going to get answers.

 

“Ah, Enola. Right. On. Time.” He emphasized the last three words.

 

Enola merely rolled her eyes. If her brother was trying to make her feel guilty for arriving five minutes late, he was not the one to point her out. He was horrible at timing. He was always late. Regardless of what it was. The only thing he seemed to be good with timing-wise nowadays was to go see their sister Eurus.

 

Enola never saw Eurus in person. She was adopted into the family after she was put into Sherrinford. The name itself for the facility sent a shiver up her spine. It gave her nightmares. She asked if one day she could go, just out of curiosity, but Mycroft refused. Eurus was not stable enough to meet Enola in person. Enola then dropped the topic for good. She could see how uncomfortable everyone was after what their sister had done hand-in-hand with Moriarty. It was quite a difficult thing to deal with.

 

She then looked at the wall Sherlock was staring at. It was already littered with pictures of the victims and possible suspects that Enola had narrowed down to. When she went to the table to drop off the food she had gotten from the Chinese restaurant, she rolled her eyes and groaned.

 

“Really Sherlock?” she complained.

 

Sherlock had injected himself with drugs again.

 

“Shush.” Was the only reply she got from her brother.

Enola always knew about Sherlock’s drug issues. She was the one who had to clean up after Sherlock’s high when Mycroft was gone. It annoyed her that Sherlock was still using them to help clear his mind.

 

“You know, if you never started these, you really would not need them Sherlock.” Was all Enola said to him. She then got the food out and began eating at the table.

 

There was no reply from her brother. It was always like that. Every time she saw the drugs, she did remark about how he would never have needed them if he had not started the drugs. But what did she care at this point? He would never fix that happen, even if he lied to Mycroft that he had.

 

When she finished with her meal, she cleaned up everything on the table, including the drugs that Sherlock had injected them with. She wrote a note about where to find them to John, hoping that the man would be sensible enough to do something, even if a little, to her brother’s lethal habits.

 

After her cleanup, she went to sit on John’s seat, not wanting to risk Sherlock stepping on her to look at the pictures he posted onto the wall. They had been working on the case for a while, unable to find anything much. Enola continued to find records of all the people who had received the virus, using the connections she had since she lived in the US. She also continued to look for the people who have disappeared. Sherlock on the other hand was hunting down whatever clues he could find from the people that did. Mycroft gave them the access both of them needed as he realized that a politician had disappeared somewhere in the UK.

 

But after what seemed like hours, Enola stood up to get ready to head out. Even if she was starting to devote most of her time in the case, she still needed to earn money for herself. And she had to finish up a project that was coming up.

 

That was when Sherlock, finally spoke up to her.

“Enola.”

 

She turned around to see what he needed.

 

“If this case was not something you noticed, would you ever have come back to us?” He asked.

 

It was what Mycroft and Sherlock did wonder about whenever they met without Enola. She came back stating that she needed help, but they did not quite understand what it was that she needed help with. It seemed like she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own.

 

“No. I probably wouldn’t have.” Enola said, looking at him with a straight face. Her reply was so quickly done that Sherlock could only feel hurt after hearing it.

 

Enola looked at Sherlock, seeing the pain in his face, but she could only shake her head and just explain herself.

 

“Look, Sherlock, you got better since I left you. I can tell. What made you change, God only knows. But let me tell you this. I found myself become more confident in myself, being loved. Not living as anyone’s replacement. I was living as myself. And that was what I really needed. Being part of the Holmes’ family is just hard for an orphan. I know it was hard on mum and dad, but they aren’t the ones who truly, deeply loved me as they could have. I only had you and Mycroft to truly rely on. You are my brothers, no doubt. But they aren’t my parents. The ones I lived with in the United States are. My life was infinitely better there. I NEEDED to get away from home and you should know that.”

 

Sherlock looked at Enola in the reply and had a flashback. They had argued severely almost every time their parents were not at home. Mycroft would be scarcely at home and Sherlock was left to look after her. But it always ended up the other way around. Enola would take care of him, and it would always end up in a fight. All because he could not let go of his ego. And when he thought about it. He probably could not let go of his own ego even now.

 

“You and your ego will always, separate us Sherlock. We’re not alike. I may have learned to deduce things thanks to you and Mycroft and…. Well nevermind. Sherlock, just help me solve this case, we can hang out for a bit, and I’m heading back home.”

 

Sherlock knew that Enola meant that she would leave the country again once this issue was resolved. He would have to talk with Mycroft about this again. Or hide it from him more like. But he knew that Enola was capable of hiding her traces if she were to ever disappear again. She had thwarted one of the highest authorities in Britain for years after all.

 

“Enola, if there is anything about the case, or even if it seems unrelated, please let me know. I feel like I’m missing a big piece of a puzzle that should be obvious to me.” Sherlock said.

 

Enola looked at him and semi-saluted him. With that, she went down the stairs to go back to her own flat.

 

Sherlock then stood up, sighing, and headed over to his table and took out a picture of the time when Enola ran from him. He put it on the wall and frowned. Her sudden look of panic and terror as she had turned around, looking for someone. The man who had run into her. He could not see the person’s face, but it sent a shiver down his spine.

 

Whoever this man was, he was related with the case, and Sherlock was tempted to find out who.

 

But none of the Holmes sibling would have expected to have the events that followed to ever take place, shattering their entire lives.

For Sherlock, a moment of utter heartbreak.

 

For Mycroft, a moment of betrayal and trauma.

 

For Enola, a moment of decision.

 

And for another, a moment of ultimate victory and control over power.

 

If they had found out at the beginning, it may have spared them the pain that they would go through later. But without knowing, they continued on with the search of the culprit. Falling into an abyss that would lead all of them to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Hi guys, I’m so sorry for the late post. I understand that all of you have been looking forward to a new chapter. I know that I’m not a good writer and that this chapter ended up becoming a filler. It was hard for me to do anything with this because as a writer coming up with an entire plot line from scratch, it was hard to write filler chapters. Especially since this storyline covers only one case. I will come up with a better chapter next time! Thanks so much for following me. Please leave me any messages that you may have regarding this storyline and what you hope to see. Love you all! 
> 
> Oh, and all credit to the Sherlock series and some characters go to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the original creator of Enola. I am only using Enola’s name, but everything else-wise, she does belong to me. Also, all the OCs do belong to me.


	5. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back. I just wanted to emphasize that all rights go to BBC and the creators of the Sherlock Holmes stories (all of them). I might be popping up for different stories here and there based on my schedule, but exams are coming up soon again and they are all about to happen at once.... so, without further ado, the story is here!

It had been months since the case started, but no crucial clue to the case was found. Sherlock was agitated. He was missing something so big, that it would help reveal something. But whatever it was, he probably wouldn’t get it until something else happened. But he never expected to have that happen to Enola.

It seemed to be a normal day, Enola had gone shopping for him while he solved a minor case. It really wasn’t much.

“I’m back.” Enola said, carrying loads of groceries.

Sherlock looked up, intending to just look to see if she was alright, when he saw just how much she had bought. Enola saw his questioning glance and replied,

“They’re not all for you, you dunce.”

During her stay, she had gotten used to her natural accent instead of the American one. It sounded so much better for everyone, but Enola would return to the American accent once in a while when she got angry, or whenever she called her associates from the US. And right now, she was using her American accent.

Sherlock proceeded to stare at her, wondering what got her so worked up, when Enola got another call.

“What?!” Enola said, clearly annoyed.

Sherlock just watched his sister while she was talking to the person.

“No, that’s not going to work….Yeah you idiot! If you calibrate it like that it will definitely explode. What were you thinking? No, I’m not going to call my father about that issue, you figure it out yourself. Well what do you think would happen if you mixed that with the bromide? There’s only so much we can do with providing you all those chemicals. No…..No that won’t work on me either. Just because we went to that one thing does not mean that you earned a soft spot with my parents either….You know what? Just shut up. I’ll talk to you later.”

With that, Enola ended the call and semi-tossed her phone onto the table after silencing it.

It always remained a mystery for Sherlock and Mycroft about what Enola really lived like back at home. The calls she got from her associates were cryptic, just like this one. Sherlock would have pinned this person to have been a chemist if not for the explosion. He would have liked to know, but Enola was still hiding that life from the Holmes siblings with great detail.

It hurt Sherlock and Mycroft a little bit that she was still not revealing information to them, but they didn’t show it. It must be their ego kicking up. And he had to admit, it was probably his ego that was preventing them from actually showing much emotion. The only time Sherlock had let go of it was to John. But even then, they were on their way to repairing the hurt from the past incidents.

He returned to just thinking about his current case when Enola slammed the refrigerator door and grabbed her phone, checking something. He saw her face turn ghostly as her demeanor shifted entirely.

“Enola?” He asked.

But his sister didn’t respond and ran down the stairs and into the street. He hurriedly grabbed his coat and scarf to follow her. Chasing her was difficult, but this time, he managed to do it. Enola was an amazing runner, and it was difficult for even Sherlock to follow.

“Enola!” He yelled, trying to grab his sister’s attention. But she kept on running without looking back.

That was when he heard it: a gunshot.

The people in the street screamed and the world seemed to slow down as Enola’s body seemed to take a step back as if something hit her from the front with a strong impact. And then her body swayed a little bit as he noticed her grab her left shoulder.

Then she ran again. Sherlock bolted after her, noticing how blood was flowing down his sister’s left arm.

“Enola!!!” He yelled one more time, in a more panicked state of mind. 

However his sister lived in the US, she was used to getting shot to the point that she would continue running after getting hit or grazed by a bullet. He couldn’t deduce much because his mind was working on overdrive with the entire situation.

That was when Enola crashed into another person, only to fall onto her knees and then fall onto the sidewalk sideways.

Sherlock lifted her body, as he noticed Enola was coughing up blood. He tried to help her to the best of her abilities when he noticed that she was trying to say something.

“Wat…son…” was all he heard.

He caught onto what she was indicating and immediately lifted her up and called John over. He lifted Enola up and ran back to the flat.

“Oh dear! What happened?” Mrs. Hudson asked him as he jumped up the stairs as best as he could without hurting Enola.

He didn’t respond to the question as he put Enola into his bed. He grabbed onto her and was keeping pressure onto her wounds as he muttered,

“Stay with me Enola. You can do this. It’s not done yet. We have to solve that case.”

“Sherlock…” Enola whispered, but blood found its way again and she began coughing it up even more, her body shaking in pain.

 

He heard John call him, “Sherlock!”

“We’re in here!” Sherlock yelled, indicating that they were in his room.

John ran in and immediately treating her wounds to the best of her abilities. Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed Enola’s shoulder instead of being directly shot into it. As for the stab wound, it was a close call.

Enola was sweating and shivering in Sherlock’s bed as John finished bandaging Enola. They let her rest and exited the room.

“Why the bloody hell did you ask for me instead of going to the hospital?” John asked him, whispering to make sure Enola wasn’t listening.

“She asked to for you instead.” Sherlock replied.

“Why?” John asked back.

“I don’t know. But all I can think about is that something I needed to know about the case might be related with Enola getting hurt today.”

They remained silent. John had brought his baby in a hurry because he didn’t have time to wait for somebody to babysit his daughter. But he decided to stay the night since Enola was greatly injured.

And just as his daughter fell asleep, Mycroft came in. Looking terribly unhappy. He seemed to be maintaining his composure, but John saw the older Holmes brother’s hand grip the cane so greatly that the knuckles were turning white.

“How is she?” Mycroft asked John.

“She’s resting. But I don’t know why somebody would go so far as to shoot her, and then stab her. If it was related with the case, she wouldn’t have been shot or stabbed. They don’t even know who she is.” John said.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft, stretching his hand out for the photos of the culprits. But like before, their faces were hidden away, just like before. As if they knew… and then something clicked in Sherlock’s head.

“Oh! I’ve been so blind!” He said through gritted teeth, then pursuing to hit his head with his hands multiple times.  

“What?” John asked.

Mycroft seemed to be curious too, with his eyes being a little too big compared to his normal, ‘I know everything’ look.

“They know how to exactly hide from cameras. The only person who would know their faces… is Enola.” Sherlock said.

He shared a look with Mycroft. They were worried that maybe, just maybe, that somehow, Enola knew who the culprit was behind all of this. And that there was a reason she was so secretive from them in the first place.

And that this might be the reason why she left the Holmes’ household a long time ago.

“We should wait for her to fully recuperate.” Mycroft said.

The two brothers discussed about trying to find traces of Enola’s associates. Know whoever they were. They had promised Enola that they wouldn’t touch her belongings, but with her being hurt, they were not sure if that promise was worth keeping. They had lost her once, and they did not want to lose her again. The two brothers had lost so much regarding siblings in the past, that they didn’t want to do that again to themselves. This time, they would build their family back as much as they could.

They then took her phone and the began looking through her contacts. It wasn’t hard to go through the password since Enola had told Mycroft about it just in case she were to die. But they found that it was almost difficult to navigate through the contacts as they didn’t really have names on them. They were more like strings of letters and numbers randomly generated.

“How did she manage to memorize who the people were with this kind of identification system?” Mycroft said.

John looked at Mycroft in shock. Then he looked at Sherlock to see if there was some sort of pattern. Which apparently there wasn’t when Sherlock frowned and wrote the numbers on a separate piece of paper and proceeded to his mind palace.

But then a call arrived and Sherlock immediately answered the phone. He didn’t speak. What he heard shocked him.

“Enola! Thank god! I was calling you so many times! You know that punk who ran away from us couple years ago? He popped up in London, so I was worried. Wait… This isn’t Enola. Damn it! Close the li-”

And with that, the phone call ended. Sherlock looked up at the two men in front of him in confusion. Somebody had ran away from Enola and the man on the phone, but why? What kind of life did Enola lead that she would be used to getting a bullet graze her skin and be rational enough after being stabbed with a knife? Why would somebody run away from her? And how did the associate know that it wasn’t Enola who had picked up the phone.

The Holmes brothers began to investigate further, trying to find out what life Enola led while she hid from them.

With that, it took Enola a couple days to be able to function properly again. The stab wound inhibited her from doing many things except work. Enola opened her eyes again, and relived the moment she got injured in her mind. She shuddered when she finally realized who was after her.

He was back, and she wasn’t sure what she could possibly do anymore as despair set into her heart.


End file.
